Wish Upon A Star
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: He’s quiet and calm where she’s happy and cheery, but Ai makes him smile the way no one else can. [Breathless [MidorixAi] fic][ONE SHOT.]


**Wish Upon A Star.**

- Midori! Did you see that?

Soft golden eyes look at him, one small hand pointing towards the sky. The other hand is in his own and he feels it squeezing his hand. He smiles softy because he knows it makes his Fighter happy to see him like that and she doesn't ask for much, anyway.

- Mmh?

- The shooting star! Look, look!

Ai's eyes are sparkling and Midori thinks there's something of a blush on her pretty face when she turns again towards the sky. He says nothing of it, just turns towards the sky and entwines their fingers together, his gaze going towards the sky.

It's not often that they have a free day and it's even rarer for them to be able to go out of the school. Midori doesn't know what got in Ritsu-sensei and he isn't stupid and/or brave enough to wonder out loud about the rare opportunity. Maybe another fight with Nagisa-sensei, maybe one of his sisters or whatever it may have been. Midori doesn't care enough to let this worry him before the idea of one day with Ai.

- There! Did you see it?

- Oh, yeah… I think I heard Sleepless talking about stargazing…

- And you just remembered? – Ai looks at him, amusement clear on her face. If it had been anyone else, he knows he'd be annoyed, but it's Ai so Midori knows its fine. – You just have memory for your juices!

- That's not completely true. I also remember stuff about you. – he teases, smirking when Ai stops looking at him, blushing, looking at the sky again.

They're not your usual Fighter and Sacrifice. Sensei has told him that much, but they work well together. Their bond's as strong as anyone else and they got their name over their hands to prove this. And neither of them would let go. They're still young: he's about to be fourteen and Ai's thirteen birthday will be in a month, but they know that no matter what happens, they'll be together.

He's quiet and calm where she's happy and cheery, but Ai makes him smile the way no one else can and she has said she likes the silence when it's with him. She shares memories of her family with him. He's going with her, Ai told him a week ago. If he wanted, of course, and he'd have to get permission from sensei and she'd get it from her parents and wouldn't it be fun, spending summer together instead of he at School and her at Hikari Daoka?

Midori had just hugged her then.

That's another unusual thing about them. From what he knows (has seen), it's usually the fighter the one that has a hard past. Orphan ships, abusive homes, drugs… Midori thinks it may be something of an unsaid rule. After being all your life alone, abused, suffering, having that wish inside you to just belong to someone, Fighters would be quick to form a bond and swear to protect their Sacrifices. Then, it became mutual, for most Sacrifices wouldn't be as cold hearted as to not care about someone that would give up their lives for your sake.

It wasn't so much about being a soulmate but choosing to be that and then truly becoming one. That was when your true name appeared.

Ai was cute as most girls were and yet there was more. She was sweet and polite and the first thing she did after the introduction was offer him a candy and he had seen her before, somewhere, sometime, but he can't quite remember when or where. She wasn't what he had expected for a Fighter and yet he could feel the beginnings of something that left him out of breath. Ai's smile was so innocent and she didn't know how much it hurt to be unwanted or be alone.

More than anything, Midori wanted that smile to stay and wanted the girl never to be hurt. After the initial shock of having such a small girl as the Fighter (was she really going to be able to use that magic, he wondered, worried, watching her day after day after day), he also vowed that he was not going to let her be hurt.

- Midori?

- Mmh?

He blinks away from memories because right now he could almost be a normal teenager walking with his girlfriend after a date but they're Breathless which is so much more than just that and he squeezes Ai's hand, smiling at her and causing a blush, but she keeps on looking at him.

- Aren't you going to make a wish? I already made mine!

- Wish? Um… let's see…

Ai's his fighter and he, Midori is her Sacrifice and he's not ever going to let that change, not like Agatsuma and Loveless and for a moment he wonders if they are together, if they could have a bond but he lets the thought melt away, watching another shooting star and closing his eyes. He half smirks after making his wish and starts walking again. Ai's looking at him and Midori wonders how long it'll be before she asks.

- Midori?

- Mmh?

- What did you wish for?

- I can't tell you, Ai. It wouldn't come true. – he explains very matter-of-factly and she agrees but Midori knows she's curious just as he knows that she i _also /i _ knows that he's unto something. He really doesn't act like a teenager with most people. Too grown up, too cool, they say, but then Ai rolls her eyes at his bad jokes or throws him a pillow at his teasing.

He gazes back to the sky although there aren't more shooting stars.

- Weeell… - he drawls, smiling to the Fighter. – I guess you could help me with the wish.

- Really? – she asks and she smiles even more. Ai's cute, he thinks for the millionth time, knowing that very soon he'll be thinking that for the millionth time and one. – I'll help! What can I do?

Midori takes his other hand out of his jeans and raises Ai's face softly, leaning towards her. He brushes his lips against the Fighter's for a moment and then, looking softly at the blushing face, the wide eyes, he smiles.

- Hey, what do you know? It got true.

Next thing he knows he's ducking Ai's half hearted fist, chuckling at her "Midori! Not fair!" running just fast enough for her to catch his arm again.


End file.
